


Riduurok, Love Bond

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Bonding, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Honeymoon night, Just Married, Knotting, Liberties taken with Mandalorian culture, M/M, Omegaverse, Sexual Wrestling, alpha!paz, omega!din, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Paz and Din get married.Then they fuck.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizla, The Mandalorian/Paz Vizla
Comments: 27
Kudos: 473





	Riduurok, Love Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so thirsty.

_"Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar'tome, mhi me'dinui an, mhi ba'juri verde."_

The ceremony was simple; the words were spoken in front the Armourer and their tribe. As one, their helmets touched. Mandalorian alpha and omega, a complete circle. The armourer handed them each a separate vial; a heat inducer and a rut inciter. An omega couldn’t be bonded out of heat.

_“We are one when together, we are one when parted, we share all, we will raise warriors.”_

Together, they drank, and it was done.

The newlyweds walked past their tribe, the members giving them a respectful berth. A soon to be bonded alpha had cause to be possessive, protective, as their claim on their omega had to be ratified. The public ceremony was complete but the private had yet to begin. The bond was not complete until both were marked by the other.

And a _Mandalorian_ omega? Well, they would not allow themselves to be bonded without a fight, their training to be warriors demanded nothing less. They were of equal standing, no matter what their biology screamed.

Paz would not have an easy time of bonding his omega to him, and honestly, he would have it no other way. The omega chose the alpha, and Paz was honoured to have Din choose him.

Finally, they reached their quarters, the door sealing behind them. The next time they saw their tribe, it would be as a bonded pair.

Neither waited on ceremony, it has already happened. Hands tear at each’s other armour, exposing bare skin in the dim lights of their quarters. They pause at their helmets, though it is nothing that either hasn’t seen before.

This moment is different though.

It is with reverence that Paz slides the helmet off Din’s head, the omega’s grinning face revealed to him. A still-gloved hand slides up his cheek, before trailing down his neck. Din moaned lightly, and the sound went straight to Paz’s cock.

“Take it off,” Din gasped.

Paz needed no further instruction, practically ripping the helmet off his head, and tossing it haphazardly into the corner. Din smiled wryly at the display, smirking lightly. The alpha’s hands wrapped themselves around his head, pulled them both together. The kiss was primal, it screamed of their love and devotion, of their desire to claim the other. And slowly, the heat burned.

Din breathed the other man’s scent in deeply, enjoying the cinnamon and cloves burn of the alpha’s pheromones. Paz nuzzled into his throat, lightly licking the pulse point before breathing in the area behind his gland. It wouldn’t be long before they both succumbed the pheromones that were slowly filling the air.

“Mmmm, I can smell you Din,” Paz groaned into his neck. “You smell divine.”

Din flushed, knowing that he was beginning to get wet, slick was gathering inside of him in preparation. He looked at Paz’s face, suddenly having to resist the urge to cast his eyes downward. It was getting harder to ignore his omega instincts and he found himself feeling anxious, instincts warring with his Mandalorian training. The other man noticed his change of mood and frowned slightly, hopping off the bed with the intent to soothe his soon-to-be-mate.

Din moaned unexpectedly, as the heat began to flare within him, his ass beginning to throb in anticipation of being filled and stretched wide. He knew that his pheromones were filling the air and that in turn, Paz’s alpha nature would soon respond to an omega in heat and his rut would ensue. He panted and whined, flushing at how desperate he was beginning to sound. Yet, he growled when Paz began to approach him, teeth bared, and eyes locked on his potential mate’s, a clear alpha challenge despite his omega nature, despite wanting, no _needing_ to submit. His training didn’t allow him to back down, to submit easily even now with the hormones and heat coursing through his body.

Paz’s inner alpha roared to the surface, growling back, recognising the challenge, and reacting to the vanilla scent of the omega entering heat. It was time.

“Submit omega,” he taunted, teeth bared as he took in his future bondmate. “You’re mine,” he snarled as he pounced on the other man.

Din snarled in return, dodging Paz’s charge, smoothly coming up behind him to kick him into the bed. Jumping on top of the alpha, Din attempted to pin him down, but Paz twisted around him like a snake, pinning him face first into the bed with his arms held tightly behind him. Locking his knee into Din’s back, he attempted to lean down to bite the omega’s neck but a swift headbutt foiled that. Shaking off the successful hit, he opened his eyes, and drank in the sight of Din smirking at his failed attempt to make him submit.

“I’m not going to make it easy for you _alpha_ ,” he purred.

Even while Paz’s inner alpha raged at his omega’s audacity, he found himself smirking from his position on the floor. Fuck, but this man was gorgeous. And this beautiful creature would belong to him. Din cocked his head, obviously confused at the smirk, taking a step back despite himself.

Rearing up, he once again charged at the omega, this time his first target was the sensitive glands at the back of Din’s neck. Grasping Din’s neck, he pressed down hard against swollen glands. He gasped before moaning low and Paz had expected to see pain on his face, but instead there was intense pleasure. Din whimpered as Paz held him tightly by the back of the neck, kicking feebly and holding tightly onto his forearm. He watched with rapt attention before leaning in to give Din a harsh kiss. He reared back when the omega bit him hard. Paz growled, shoving the omega face down into the floor. The mating pheromones were ripe in the air, fully drawing out his inner alpha who would not back down for _anyone_. He curled his fist into his omega’s hair, locking his face into place on the carpet.

“Know your place omega,” he growled into Din’s ear.

“Kriff yo-!”

“Quiet!” a snarl directly into the other Mandalorian’s ear. “You will follow my orders and you will submit to me.”

Picking Din’s face up slightly and then reshoving it into the carpet to make his point clear, he bit the back of the omega’s neck. Din went beautifully limp with the bite and Paz’s inner alpha crooned at the submission.

He growled into the omega’s neck, “Stay.”

Din nodded as best he could with the other Mandalorian’s hand locked in his hair. Paz briefly stretched, reached quickly under the bed, and brought out some rope. Once more, the alpha growled and harshly bit the neck presented to him, making sure that Din remained passive, though he was careful not to break the skin; that was for later. His inner alpha crooned at the sight of the other man lying on the ground, submitting to his presence.

Quickly, Paz looped a thin piece of rope around Din’s throat. Din, realising what Paz intended to do, growled, and tried to thrash but the fingers pressing into the sensitive nerve cluster at the back of his neck and the knee pressing into his spine stopped him. Paz pressed hard into those swollen glands at Din’s neck and almost immediately, the omega relaxed, all the fight leaving him.

Satisfied that he wouldn’t accidently hurt the other man because of his struggling, Paz then grasped both his arms and placed them side by side behind his back, taking care to make sure his wrists were facing each other. He quickly looped the rope around the omega’s arms, having practiced this particular tie many times. Soon Din’s arms were restrained in a single column behind his back, with no way of wiggling loose. A quick check assured Paz that it wasn’t too tight, and he nodded, satisfied with himself.

Paz stood up to admire his prize. Din, one of the most resourceful men he had ever known was now helpless before him. Catching the alpha’s eye, Din started to thrash again, snarling at his own vulnerability, the Mandalorian training to never submit kicking back in. Paz grinned, his hand curling back into the other’s hair, pulling him up onto his knees. Din’s hands curled into fists but were held effectively in place behind him. He tried to twist but the alpha pushed his face back down while simultaneously pulling his hips up. Classic breeding position.

Din growled but it soon turned into a moan as Paz bit the back of his neck; it was effective in calming the omega back into a light submission.

“If I want you to present _omega_ ,” Paz growled, “you will bend over and show me that ass of yours. Is that clear?”

Din shook himself clear and snarled in response. His training was hard for him to ignore, even like this, ass in the air waiting to be filled by the dominant alpha in the room. Heavy and dominating alpha pheromones surrounded him, and his inner omega screamed at him to submit. Slick was already dripping from his behind, the omega’s own pheromones had filled the air and he knew that it was inflaming Paz’s responses. God, he wanted to submit but something, _something_ was still holding him back. He snarled and once again, Paz’s hand curled into his hair, holding him down.

A harsh smack on his ass broke his thoughts. A startled yelp escaped from him at the sudden heat in his behind. It made Paz chuckle, a dark predatory sound. Another smack, this time on the other cheek. _Yes,_ the alpha thought darkly. _He was going to make this omega moan for him. Make him scream in pleasure and beg for it. Drive him fucking crazy with lust._

“You will learn what I expect omega. If I want you, I will have you. Is” _-smack-_ “that” _-smack-_ “clear” _-smack-_ “omega!?”

The harsh slaps were delivered with Paz’s full strength and Din finally broke, “Yes!” he howled. “Yes, oh god alpha, please!”

Paz purred threateningly into his omega’s neck, a long lick at his scent gland, making his intention clear. “Din Djarin, are you ready to accept your place as my mate?”

A soft sob escaped from Din’s lips, affirming his consent. “Yes Paz, please alpha, bond me. Make me your mate! Please!”

The alpha growled, finally letting go of Din’s hair. He dropped his trousers, the length of his impressive alpha cock springing free. He could finally claim the omega in front of him, _his_ omega. His beautiful, _strong_ omega.

Dipping a finger into Din’s ass, Paz was pleased to find the other practically dripping, the omega groaning as he was finally breached. The omega gasped at the intrusion, his passage clamping down gratefully at finally having something solid inside of it, and he pushed back as best he could against Paz’s hand.

The alpha watched Din’s hands and arms twitch in their bondage. It was glorious, and it ensured his dominance.

Removing his fingers, Paz lined his cock up to the welcoming hole, finally pushing in. Din whimpered as the huge cock filled him. He moaned as he was stretched wide open, his body surrendering as the thick cock penetrated deep into his body. Thankfully his body yielded quickly, the heat making him pliant, easily accepting the intrusion. He gasped for breath as Paz bottomed out inside of him.

Paz groaned, then leaned down to Din’s ear, “Mine,” he growled roughly, thrusting deep into the supple hot hole, “My omega.”

“Yours, alpha,” moaned Din, shuddering and finally going fully passive under the other man. That made Paz’s inner alpha growl. This beautiful creature was submitting to him alone.

Din groaned, his channel clamping down around the solid, thick cock inside of him. It just felt so _good_. His hands fisted uselessly behind him and he thrashed against his bonds, wanting to tug Paz closer, to move, for _anything_!

“Fuck me alpha!” Din suddenly whined, his impatience and heat getting the better of him. “Fuck me, please!”

Paz growled but heeded the omega’s demands, harsh thrusts claiming the plaint body beneath him. The sight of his omega’s trussed hands trying try to move from their strict position but failing, ignited his lust and he pounded away, trying to mark Din’s body from within. He wanted to bite down at the back of Din’s neck, growling against the bare throat, wanting further permission to take this omega as his own.

Din moaned and willingly presented his neck to Paz’s inspection. The sight began to undo the other Mandalorian and his knot began to swell, began to catch on the omega’s rim. Din groaned at the feeling, thrusting back into the alpha.

“I’m going to knot you Din, knot you so well, you won’t ever forget who you belong to…”

The thick cock shoved deep inside, the knot continued to swell and Din welcomed it; the pressure was becoming absolute, pressing into every part of him.

Paz roared his completion, the knot locking into place and sharp teeth locked harshly onto Din’s neck. His ridged canines pierced the skin easily, directly into the gland below, the taste of blood and _something_ else filling his mouth; fucking ambrosia.

Pure pleasure encompassed Din, the combination of the knot securing him to Paz and the bite, that fucking glorious bite breaking the skin directly into his scent gland…he screamed as he came hard, climax taking all his thoughts and breath away.

Paz’s teeth remained locked in his neck, deepening the mark, ensuring its permanence. He pulled away, pleased as Din lay quiet and plaint beneath him. A pleased rumble escaped from his chest; the sight of the newly created bond mark on _his_ omega, far more erotic and completing than the feeling of being knotted deep inside him. He dipped his head, lightly licking the wound, the rumbling deepening as Din’s ass clenched around him. It was needed anyway, for the moment Paz’s saliva contained healing properties that his omega would need for the deep puncture wounds, plus properties that would ensure its scarring.

The light rumbling from inside Paz’s chest was the only noise either of them made. The knot was locked inside Din and he wiggled experimentally, gasping as the knot pressed against his prostate, causing the alpha to grunt and hold his hips still. Din clenched his fists and whined as he still found them securely fastened together behind him. He _needed_ to touch his alpha.

“Paz,” he rasped. A light bite on his neck was his only response, his body shuddering, instantly relaxing and his hands went lax within their bonds. _God that felt so fucking good. Never thought it would feel so good._

“Alpha…” he whined, changing his tactics with the other man so clearly running on instinct. “Alpha please…I need to touch you please.”

Paz released his teeth and sleepily looked up at Din and then languidly moved to release his omega from the bind. Din purred lightly when his wrists were free, his arms sneaking down to cup Paz’s ass, squeezing softly before wrapping the other’s arms around him. Paz nuzzled into the mating mark on Din’s neck, lightly nipping then licking it. “Beautiful omega,” he whispered. “Submitted so prettily.”

Din found himself moaning in response. He never thought that being referred to as an omega would sound so erotic. “Just for you alpha,” he whispered in return. “No one else.”

He felt Paz smile into his neck, the arms holding him tightening for a moment. Paz’s croon continued and Din felt hard pressed to remember a time when he felt so at peace. Vaguely, he recalled that it was the effect of the mating bond itself, part of the endorphin rush and the chemicals in his alpha’s bite reacting with his glands; their bodies were forming an empathic bond. The physical closeness forced upon by them by the knot would aid in the process; guaranteeing their bodies would be tied together for at least half an hour. Normally a knotting wouldn’t take that long though.

Paz brought his hand to Din’s neck, caressed the bite mark there. The omega calmly lifted his head, baring his throat further to his alpha and stilled; a gesture of complete and utter trust. Paz’s heart flutters at the gesture; so freely given.

“It looks so beautiful on you Din. Does it…hurt?”

“Only in the best way.”

“Mmmmm, mine,” Sighing happily, the croon momentarily louder, Paz hugged him harder before relaxing, that bite mark would scar into his bonding mark, a clear message to all that he was claimed and off limits.

“Heh, greedy alpha,” Din whispered back.

Paz nipped the back of his neck playfully. “My omega.” Nuzzling the spot, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. His knot was buried inside his new mate, he could scent that his omega was happy and currently satiated; he had been a good alpha.

Din clenched his passage around that glorious knot, enjoying the grunt Paz made, then relaxed and let himself just enjoy the thick pressure inside of him, the sensation of being filled so deeply and completely. Closing his eyes, he decided to doze, to wait until the knot had deflated to talk to his mate. Smiling at the thought of his new mate, he twitched his hips, delighting once more in the feeling of it pressing against him.

“I’ve got you Din,” whispered Paz. “Always, my gorgeous strong omega.” He growled the last part into the omega’s ear before biting lightly over his mating mark. Din gasped, holding tightly onto his alpha, whimpering his pleasure.

“Alpha…Paz,” Din whispered reverently, overwhelmed of the feeling of the other mandalorian so intimately tied to him.

Paz buried his face into Din’s neck, as close as he could get to his omega. Together they breathed, scenting each other and locked together for the time being. For now, they were at peace, Paz wrapped around and _inside_ Din, both inhaling the scent of the other.

A Mandalorian bonded pair. What a glorious thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3 Please leave a kudos or comment if you did too ^_^
> 
> Also, Din is such a bottom <3


End file.
